Blind Date (YunJae)
by Park Seuri
Summary: Rencana Hidup Jaejoong hancur setelah menemukan kekasihnya tengah bercinta dengan sekretarisnya! YUNJAE. YAOI. DLDR
1. Chapter 1

_BLIND DATE_

**IMPORTANT! YOU MUST READ THIS PARAGRAPH BEFORE YOU READ THE FANFICTION!**

_**FF ini adalah saduran dari novel BLIND DATE yang ditulis oleh aliaZalea. Ada beberapa perubahan karena saya harus menyesuaikan dengan isi cerita dengan kondisi Yunjae. Saya tidak berniat memplagiat Novel mbak aliaZalea. Saya hanya ingin menyalurkan keinginan saya untuk menyadur Novel tersebut menjadi FF Yunjae. Jadi jika teman-teman bersedia membaca silahkan, kalau teman-teman tidak berniat membaca tidak masalah. Saya juga tidak menuntut review kalian.**_

Title: Blind Date

Rating: M

Main Cast: Jung Yunho & Kim Jaejoong

Other Cast: Shim Changmin as Kim Changmin (yang lainnya menyusul)

Genre: Romance, Fluff, & _**YAOI**_

_**Karakter dalam FF ini bukan milik saya, melainkan milik Tuhan. Namun Kim Jaejoong itu mutlak milik Jung Yunho, dan Jung Yunho mutlak milik Kim Jaejoong!**_

_**PROLOG**_

Hal pertama yang Jaejoong sadari adalah bahwa dia sedang dalam keadaan diantara alam sadar dan tidak sadar. Dia dapat mendengar bunyi bip… bip… bip… yang konstan dan terus-menerus, seperti bunyi air menetes dari keran yang tidak tertutup rapat. Bunyi itulah yang membangunkannya. Jaejoong mencoba berkata-kata dan meminta seseorang untuk mengencangkan keran itu, tapi lidahnya terasa berat dan kelu. Dia mencoba membuka matanya, usaha yang juga tidak membuahkan hasil. Jaejoong mencoba untuk menenagkan dirinya dan berusaha membuka matanya sekali lagi, dan kali ini dia berhasil membukanya sedikit, tetapi dia harus segera menutupnya kembali karena ada sinar terang yang tiba-tiba membutakan penglihatannya. Ketika matanya tertutup lagi, dia baru sadar bahwa ada sesuatu yang menempel pada hidungnya dan membuatnya sulit bernapas.

Sekali lagi Jaejoong mencoba membuka matanya, tapi kini lebih perlahan. Awalnya semuanya terlihat buram, namun lama-kelamaan dia dapat menangkap warna dinding dihadapannya.

'Putih.' ucapnya dalam hati.

Bunyi bip… bip… bip… yang tadi Jaejoong dengar menjadi semakin keras. Bunyi ini ternyata berasal dari sebuah mesin di sisi kiri Jaejoong. Garis hijau pada layarnya melonjak-lonjak setiap detik, menunjukkan bahwa Jaejoong masih hidup karena detak jantungnya yang terdeteksi.

'_Nan eodiya_? Yang pasti ini bukan di apartement milikku.'

Jaejoong bertanya dalam hati. Tak lama kemudian Jaejoong tersadar, bahwa dia sedang terbaring di atas tempat tidur.

'Rumah sakit? aku berada di Rumah sakit? Bagaimana aku bisa berada disini?'

Otaknya berteriak. Dia sudah mencoba berteriak dengan suaranya, namun hal itupun sia-sia. Karena tak ada suara yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Jaejoong mendengar suara air yang dituangkan ke dalam gelas dan pada saat itu juga dia merasa haus. Jaejoong mencoba menelan ludahnya untuk membasahi kerongkongannya, namun mulutnya terasa sangat kering bak musim kemarau, sehingga dia harus bersusah payah untuk menghasilkan air liur di dalam mulutnya.

Jaejoong membuka bibir cherry nya saat dia merasa mulutnya sudah basah oleh air liur. Lalu Jaejoong menggerakkan lidahnya untuk membasahi bibir seksinya yang terlihat pucat dan kering. Samar-samar Jaejoong bisa mendengar suara orang berbicara, tetapi dia tak bisa mendengar dengan jelas topik yang sedang dibicarakan. Dialihkan perhatiannya untuk melihat sekelilingnya. Ada jendela besar di sisi kanan Jaejoong, dan ada rangkaian bunga lili putih yang terletak di atas meja.

Jaejoong juga tak dapat menentukan waktu yang sedang berjalan saat ini. Entah itu pagi, siang atau sore. Yang pasti saat ini masi terdapat sinar matahari yang masuk melalui sela-selatirai kamarnya. Jajoong mengangkat tangan kirinya dengan perlahan, lalu dia dapat merasakan bahwa ada jarum yang menusuk pergelangan tangannya.

'_appayo_' batin jaejoong. Dia meringis merasakan perihnya jarum yang tertancap di pergelangan tangan putihnya.

Ketika Jaejoong sedang menggerakkan tangan kanannya untuk mencabut jarum di pergelangan tangan kirinya, tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara seseorang berbisik.

"Tuan Kim sadar!"

Jaejoong mengalihkan tatapan dari lengannya kearah seorang wanita yang dilihat dari pakaiannya sudah jelas bahwa wanita itu adalah seorang suster.

Tiba-tiba masuklah namja yang memiliki tinggi diatas rata-rata yang berstatus sebagai adik Jaejoong. Kim Changmin. Nampak sekali kekhawatiran di wajah Changmin saat dia masuk ke dalam kamar rawat Jaejoong. Namun tak lama kemudian Changmin tersenyum lebar karena melihat hyung tersayangnya sudah sadar, dan tanpa membuang waktu lagi dia segera menghampiri Jaejoong diikuti sang suster yang kemudian berdiri disebelah kiri Jaejoong.

"Apa yang anda rasakan Tuan Kim?" Tanya suster itu dengan nada yang masih berbisik.

Jaejoong sebetulnya ingin berteriak kepada suster itu untuk mencabut jarum yang menusuk-nusuk lengannya, namun kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Jaejoong justru "A.. iii".

Kata yang ingin diucapkan oleh Jaejoong sebenarnya adalah 'air', tetapi lidahnya tak bisa bekerja sama dengan pikirannya. Untungnya suster itu langsung memahami apa yang Jaejoong inginkan. Lalu suster itu segera menyodorkan segelas air putih dengan sedotan di dalamnya. Jaejoong berusaha mengangkat kepalanya sedikit agar bisa minum melalui sedotan yang sudah dibengkokkan.

Changmin yang mengetahui keinginan _hyung_-nya langsung membantu Jaejoong dengan menopang kepala dan bahu Jaejoong. Sedangkan suster cantik itu tetap memegang gelasnya. Perlahan namun pasti cairan dingin nan segar itu membasahi kerongkongan Jaejoong dan Jaejoong langsung menghabiskan air yang ada dalam gelas tersebut.

"Apa anda ingin lagi?" bisik suster itu, setelah menyingkirkan gelas kosong dari hadapan Jaejoong. Jaejoong menggeleng pelan dan menyandarkan kembali kepalanya diatas bantal.

"Saya akan memberi tahu Dokter Choi bahwa anda sudah bangun." Suster itu tersenyum lalu menghilang dari pandangan Jaejoong setelah mengangguk pada Changmin.

Changmin kemudian duduk di atas tempat tidur di sebelah kanan Jaejoong. Dia tersenyum sendu.

Jaejoong sebenarnya ingin bertanya "_nan eodi_?" tapi lagi-lagi yang mampu keluar dari mulutnya hanya "_nan_…," dan kemudian Jaejoong terbatuk keras.

Changmin segera menuangkan air ke dalam gelas tadi dan meminta Jaejoong meminumnya hingga habis. Kekhawatiran tercetak dengan jelas di wajah Changmin.

"Jangan dipaksa _nde hyung_. Lebih baik _hyung_ istirahat. Nanti saja bicaranya" Kata Changmin dengan nada sedikit bergetar sambil menyingkirkan gelas kosong dari hadapan Jaejoong.

Changmin terlihat cukup tenang, namun sebenarnya dia teramat sangat khawatir. Dan Jaejoong mengetahui hal itu dari sorot matanya. Sorot mata Changmin menyampaikan bahwa pemuda itu begitu khawatir saat ini. Jaejoong mencoba tersenyum berharap dengan dia tersenyum, senyumannya mampu menenangkan Changmin.

Jaejoong menyentuh benda tumpul yang menempel dihidungnya yang diketahuinya adalah sebuah infus. Namun Changmin dengan segera menggenggam tangan Jaejoong dan menjauhkannya dari selang itu.

"Tunggu uisa datang _nde hyung_. Kalau uisa mengatakan keadaan _hyung_ baik-baik saja kita bisa melepas infusnya." Jelas Changmin.

Setelah yakin Jaejoong tidak akan mencabut selang infus dari hidungnya, Changmin melepas genggamannya dari tangan Jaejoong. Kemudian dia mengelilingi tempat tidur dan menyingkap kain tirai berwarna putih yang ada di sisi kiri Jaejoong.

Ketika Jaejoong menoleh, dia menyadari bahwa mereka tak sendirian. Ada seseorang yang tidur di atas sofa. Jaejoong tak dapat melihat wajahnya, namun yang pasti, sofa itu tak mampu menampung tubuhnya yang tinggi dan gagah. Sehingga kedua kakinya menjulur keluar dari sofa.

Changmin tersenyum melihat Jaejoong yang memusatkan perhatian kepada orang yang tertidur itu.

"dia tak mau pulang h_yung_. Padahal sudah kukatakan bahwa aku mampu menjagamu dengan baik." Bisik Changmin.

Changmin tersenyum ketika mengatakannya. Suaranya terdengar lebih pasti, dan dari balik matanya Jaejoong melihat ada kehangatan disitu.

'_nugu_?' Jaejoong hanya mampu memikirkan dan menyimpan pertanyannya.

Namun nafas Jaejoong langsung tercekat saat beberapa hal mulai melintas dalam memorinya.

_FLASHBACK_

Jaejoong sedang mengendarai _Lamborghini_ miliknya dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi dari kantornya menuju Bandara _Incheon_. Hal ini tentu saja sangat bahaya mengingat kondisi jalan yang licin akibat hujan rintik-rintik yang jatuh selepas salju yang mengguyur_ Seoul_. Jaejoong sadar bahwa mungkin "orang itu" sudah pergi. Namun, dia tak akan bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri kalau hal itu sampai terjadi.

Jaejoong semakin memacu kecepatan mobilnya. Masih banyak bongkahan es yang tersisa di pinggir jalan. Musim dingin tahun ini benar-benar parah di _Seoul_. Salju yang turun bahkan mencapai lima puluh senti. Belum lagi hujan es yang turun berkali-kali selama beberapa minggu belakangan ini, membuat angin terasa menusuk hingga tulang jika bertiup dan mengenai bagian tubuh yang tidak terutup baju yang dirancang khusus untuk musim dingin.

Jaejoong melihat rambu lalu lintas yang menyatakan Bandara _Incheon_ masih 1,6 km lagi. Jaejoong segera mengambil jalur kanan, keluar dari jalan _interstate_ itu dengan tidak memedulikan bunyi klakson mobil yang jalurnya dipotong paksa oleh Jaejoong. Roda mobilnya sedikit tergelincir ketika Jaejoong membanting stir moilnya, namun hal itu tak membuat Jaejoong mengurangi kecepatannya saat melewati tikungan.

"_DAMN!_ Aku lupa membawa _handphone_!"

Karena saking terburu-burunya Jaejoong sampai meninggalkan benda sakral itu di kantor.

"_geundae_, kalaupun aku membawanya apa itu akan membantu? Apa yang akan kukatakan? _I'm sorry for being so stupid, for thinking that you would leave me? Atau I love you, please tell me that you love me too_? Aaarrrgghh _JINJJAA! Nan michigetta_!"

Jaejoong menjadi semakin pusing karena kata-kata tersebut tak dapat menggambarkan perasaannya yang sebenarnya. Jaejoong tak akan mampu bernafas jika "orang itu" tak ada disisinya. Jaejoong mencoba melihat masa depan tanpanya. Dan yang terlihat hanyalah kegelapan alias suram. Jaejoong tanpanya bagaikan malam tanpa bintang dan bagai panas tanpa hujan.

"Mengapa aku terlalu bersikeras bahwa dia tidak mencintaiku hanya karena pengaruh kata-kata orang yang telah menghianatiku sbelumnya? Akan kupastikan, dia tidak akan meninggalkanku seperti yang aku takutkan selama ini. TITIK!"

TIIIIIINNNNN !

Bunyi klakson menyadarkan Jaejoong dari dunianya. Lalu dia menyadari bahwa ternyata dia sudah memasuki area bandara. Jaejoong segera mengangkat kakinya dari pedal gas karena batas kecepatan di area ini hanya 48 km per jam. Dia tidak punya waktu kalau harus ditilang hari ini. Setelah memakirkan mobilnya, Jaejoong langsung berlari menuju bangunan terminal. Jaejoong harus sedikit menunduk dan memeluk tubuhnya ketika berlari karena angin kencang sedang bertiup karena Jaejoong hanya mengenakan _sweater V-neck_ berwarna putih, yang terbuat dari _cashmare_. Jaejoong tak mengenakan jaket, topi ataupun sarung tangan.

Jaejoong baru bisa bernafas lagi setelah tubuhnya terasa hangat di dalam bangunan terminal. Jaejoong mengamati lokasi keberangkatan, mencari counter _check-in_ penerbangan _Fly Emirates_. Jaejoong melirik ke layar informasi keberangkatan pesawat. Pada layar terlihat status pesawat yang Jaejoong cari adalah _LAST CALL_. Panik karena terlambat, Jaejoong berlari menuju _counter check-in_ _Fly Emirates_ terdekat dan berbicara dengan _ground crew_-nya. Jaejoong memotong beberapa orang yang antri.

"_Can you contact your passanger, who is on the flight to Berlin_?" Tanya Jaejoong terputus-putus diantara nafasnya yang terengah-engah.

Entah karena melihat wajah Jaejoong yang panik atau karena tatapan Jaejoong yang seperti orang gila, seorang penumpang yang sudah siap _check-in_ mundur satu langkah dan memberikan Jaejoong ruang untuk berbicara lebih dekat dengan _ground crew_ bernama Hyeri, yang menerima brondongan Jaejoong dengan wajah pasrah.

"_Gamsahamnida Ajhussi_" ucap Jaejoong berterima kasih kepada pria paruh baya yang rela mundur dan meberi Jaejoong ruang untuk melangkah lebih dekat dengan meja _check-in_.

Melihat bahwa penumpang yang dilayaninya tidak marah walau antriannya dipotong oleh Jaejoong, Hyeri pun segera menolong Jaejoong. Dia menanyakan nomor penerbangan dan nama penumpang yang Jaejoong cari. Jaejoong pun menjawabnya dengan cepat dan tanpa berpikir lagi. Jaejoong mendengar Hyeri berbicara dengan seseorang menggunakan _walkie-talkie_. Karena kepanikan benar-benar melanda Jaejoong, alhasil Jaejoong hanya dapat mendengar kata "_depature_" dan "_gate_" yang diulang-ulang. Hyeri kemudian menatap Jaejoong sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"_I'm sorry, but the gate's closed. The plane is heading for the runaway as we speak_." Jelas Hyeri menggunakan bahasa inggris meskipun logat Korea nya masih terdengar jelas.

Seketika darah disekujur tubuh Jaejoong langsung membeku.

"_Jeongmal jweisong hamnida_. Mungkin anda bisa menghubungi orang yang anda cari setelah pesawatnya mendarat di _Dubai_ dalam beberapa jam."

Jaejoong menggeleng keras.

"_maldo andwe_!" gumam Jaejoong.

Jaejoong meninggalkan _counter_ itu dengan wajah lesu. Beberapa pasang mata menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung dan penasaran.

"_nan eottokhae_? 'Dia' memang mengatakan akan kembali dua bulan lagi. Tapi aku tidak bisa menunggu selama itu. Aku harus berbicara dengannya sekarang!"

Jaejoong merasakan hatinya yang sudah retak selama berberapa bulan belakangan, kini hancur berkeping-keping. Matanya mulai terasa agak kabur. Tak lama kemudian airmatnya menetes dengan derasnya membasahi pipi putih, mulus, nan kenyal milik Jaejoong. Jaejoong mencoba mengusap airmatanya menggunakan lengan sweater, namun hal itu terasa sia-sia karena air matanya tidak kian berhenti namun justru mengalir semakin deras.

"_eomma, eonnie_ itu kenapa menangis?"

Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya ketika dia mendengar seorang anak kecil yang bertanya kepada ibunya sambil menatap Jaejoong. Bukannya percaya diri atau apa, karena memang saat itu hanya Jaejoonglah yang sedang menangis. Tapi kenapa anak itu mengira bahwa Jaejoong adalah seorang _yeoja_? Jangan salahkan Jaejoong yang diberi anugerah oleh tuhan untuk memiliki paras cantik nan indah melebihi para _yeoja_. Jadi tak menherankan kalau banyak yang mengira Jaejoong adalah seorang _yeoja_, bukan _namja_.

"_jweisong hamnida aghassi_. Maafkan kelancangan putri saya."

Sang ibu dari anak kecil itu merasa tak enak kepada Jaejoong karena kelancangan putrinya, sehingga dia meminta maaf kepada Jaejoong.

"_Gwenchasumnida. Hajiman, nan yeoja aniya, nan namjaya_!"

Setelah mengatakan itu Jaejoong kembali berjalan meninggalkan bandara. Dalam hati dia merutuk ibu dan anak tadi. Dia tidak terima dirinya yang tampan dikira yeoja oleh ibu dan anak tadi. Beberapa orang yang berpapasan dengan Jaejoong menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh rasa kasihan. Jaejoong dapat membaca pikiran mereka melalui tatapan mereka.

"_Oh! Look at that! She must be crying because she just say goodbye to her boyfriend_"

Bisik seseorang berambut pirang kepada temannya sambil menatap Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mempercepat langkahnya menghindari mereka semua. Dia merasa sangat jengkel. Kenapa semua orang menganggapnya seorang _yeoja_? Jaejoong memperlambat langkahnya saat dia sudah berada di luar bangunan terminal, dan perlahan menuju pelataran parkir dimana dia memakirkan mobil mewahnya.

Jaejoong merasa terlalu limbung untuk merasakan dinginnya angin yang sedang bertiup kencang di sekelilingnya.

"Kim Jaejoong!"

Ketika Jaejoong sedang menyeberangi jalan, tiba-tiba dia mendengar seseorang meneriakkan namanya.

"eoh? Aku seperti mendengar suara "nya" memanggilku?"

Namun, bukannya berhenti, Jaejoong malah melanjutkan langkahnya karena dia beranggapan bahwa itu hanya halusinasinya saja.

" Ya Kim Jaejoong! Gajah SEKSI!"

Jaejoong segera menghentikan langkahnya saat dia mendengar suara yang sama meneriakkan kembali namanya berkali-kali dengan sebutan yang berbeda.

"suara itu, sepertinya dari arah belakangku."

Jaejoong pun membalikkan tubuhnya. Mata Jaejoong langsung terbelalak saat retina matanya menangkap bayangan seseorang yang membuatnya gila. Tubuh tegapnya, wajah tampannya, hidung bangirnya, mata setajam musang miliknya, dan bibir hati itu, semua nyata, dan bukan halusinasi semata.

Jaejoong tersenyum melihat namja itu tersenyum. Namun tak lama kemudian tangisnya pecah tak terkontrol. Namun kali ini Jaejoong tidak menangis karena terlambat. Dia manangis karena bahagia. Jaejoong mencoba tertawa dalam tangisnya. Mengingat betapa bodoh tingkahnya tadi.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Jaejoong langsung berlari menuju namja kecintaannya.

"Kim Jaejoong awaassss!"

Tiba-tiba lelaki itu berteriak sambil menolehkan kepalanya kearah kanan Jaejoong. Wajahnya terlihat sangat panik.

Sayangnya Jaejoong hanya menatap namja itu dengan tatapan bingung lantaran dia tak tahu apa yang dimaksud oleh lelaki itu.

Namun, jawaban atas kebingungan itu langsung sirna saat dia menoleh kearah kanan dan dia melihat sebuah mobil _Audy_ berwarna hitam melaju ke arahnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Jaejoong terpaku. Dunianya seakan berhenti saat itu juga.

Semuanya seperti bergerak dengan lambat. Pandangan Jaejoong beralih dari mobil Audy itu ke wajah namja kecintaanya yang sedang menatap Jaejoong dengan mata terbelalak karena panik.

TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNN~

BRAKK!

"_ANDWEEEEEEEE_!"

'_Andwe_! Kumohon jangan sekarang. Ya Tuhan tolong aku. _Kami-sama onegaeshimasu_!'

Jaejoong berteriak dalam hatinya. Namun dia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Karena semuanya terjadi dengan begitu cepat.

_To Be Continue_

_Eotte_?

FF saduran ini layak dilanjut atau tidak?

Saya sebenarnya tidak yakin dengan saduran ini. Karena saya tidak terbiasa menyadur, dan sejujurnya saya takut ini akan melanggar aturan (?) haha :D

Saya akan usahakan update seminggu sekali. Karena meskipun ini FF saduran, tapi banyak yang harus disesuaikan dengan kondisi Yunjae. Apalagi karakter tokohnya. Dan juga saya harus mengubah cerita dari Straight ke YAOI.

Dan untuk FF Lovin' You, saya pasti akan melanjutkannya entah kapan. Karena folder FF itu hilang. Jadi saya harus mengulangnya dari awal. T.T Setelah Blind Date, saya akan mencoba menyelesaikan Lovin' You. Mungkin saya akan mempercepat alurnya agar FF nya bisa cepat selesai :D

JJa, semoga readers suka dengan ceritanya nde ^^

Jika reader-deul ingin member saran kepada saya (secara private) , reader-deulbisa menghubungi saya via:

Whatsapp: +6282232178949

Twitter: bearfreeonekiss

Saya tunggu sarannya ya ^^

_Last, sorry for typos_ :D


	2. Chapter 2 my blind date

_BLIND DATE_

**IMPORTANT! YOU MUST READ THIS PARAGRAPH BEFORE YOU READ THE FANFICTION!**

_**FF ini adalah saduran dari novel BLIND DATE yang ditulis oleh aliaZalea. Ada beberapa perubahan karena saya harus menyesuaikan isi cerita dengan kondisi Yunjae. Saya tidak berniat memplagiat Novel mbak aliaZalea. Saya hanya ingin menyalurkan keinginan saya untuk menyadur Novel tersebut menjadi FF Yunjae. Jadi jika teman-teman bersedia membaca silahkan, kalau teman-teman tidak berniat membaca tidak masalah.**_

Title: Blind Date

Rating: M

Main Cast: Jung Yunho & Kim Jaejoong

Other Cast: Shim Changmin as Kim Changmin (yang lainnya menyusul)

Genre: Romance, Fluff, & _**YAOI**_

_**Karakter dalam FF ini bukan milik saya, melainkan milik Tuhan. Namun Kim Jaejoong itu mutlak milik Jung Yunho, dan Jung Yunho mutlak milik Kim Jaejoong!**_

_**Saat membaca chapter satu, anggap saja tidak ada prolog nya nde reader-deul. Supaya reader-deul tidak bingung. Yang ada di prolog adalah cuplikan dari salah satu chapter. Jadi, ceritanya dimulai dari chapter satu :) cha! Happy reading ^^**_

_**Chapter 1**_

Tik… tok… tik… tok…

Bunyi jam dinding yang membuat Jaejoong merasa tak nyaman. Meskipun dia dapat mendengar alunan musik klasik diantara bunyi jam dinding yang begitu menyebalkan, itu semua tak mampu mengalahkan suara detak jantungnya sendiri. Jaejoong memperhatikan sekelilingnya sambil menyesap secangkir _white coffee _favoritnya. Ruangan yang ditempati oleh Jaejoong saat ini begitu mewah. Barang-barang ayang ada di sana adalah barang kelas atas. Mulai dari karpet tebal berwarna putih yang terhampar di kaki Jaejoong hingga sofa modern berwarna merah _maroon_ yang Jaejoong duduki. Meja kaca dengan kaki berwarna putih didepannya dipenuhi oleh majalah _fashion_ edisi terbaru. Berada di dalam ruangan ini mengingatkan Jaejoong pada butik-butik yang ada di _Faubourg Saint-Honorev_. Mengingat hal itu, Jaejoong jadi ingin segera berlibur ke paris dan membeli semua barang _branded_ yang ada disana.

Seorang _yeoja _bernama Minah duduk di belakang meja kaca berbentuk seperti angka delapan. Dihadapan Minah terdapat papan bertuliskan _RECEPTION_. Minah tersenyum ramah kepada Jaejoong, namun Jaejoong hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman canggung. Jaejoong masih tidak percaya bahwa dia berada di tempat ini sekarang. Karena selama ini Jaejoong selalu berpikir bahwa orang yang memerlukan jasa _blind date_ adalah tipe orang yang berwajah jelek, berpenampilan buruk, tidak memiliki tata krama, terlalu tua, dipaksa orang tua untuk menikah secepatnya atau bahkan seseorang yang senang menggoda.

Jaejoong tidak memiliki satupun karakteristik itu. Dia adalah namja yang sangat indah. Perpaduan antara tampan dan cantik yang menjadi satu menjadikan dia tampak berkilau bak mutiara yang berharga ratusan juta dolar. Tubuhnya cukup proposional dengan tinggi 182 sentimeter dan berat badan 65 kilogram. Kulitnya yang seputih susu ditambah dengan rambut blonde-nya. Membuat dia terlihat seperti Barbie ketimbang Ken. Dia juga namja yang terhormat mengingat dia tumbuh di keluarga konglomerat. Ayahnya, Kim Sohyun adalah seorang pengusaha berlian di Eropa, sedangkan ibunya , Kim Yura adalah salah satu pemilik butik kelas atas di Jerman. Orangtua Jaejoong memang tidak tinggal di Korea. Jaejoong tinggal di Korea hanya dengan Changmin, _dongsaeng_ kesayangannya.

"memalukan."

Jaejoong merasa geli pada dirinya sendiri, karena kenyataannya dia sekarang berada disini, di tempat yang menyediakan jasa _blind date_.

Jadi, mengapa Jaejoong ada di tempat ini?

Jaejoong berada di tempat ini karena usahanya untuk melupakan sang "mantan kekasih" yang selama dua bulan ini tidak membuahkan hasil. Jaejoong akhirnya mengikuti saran adiknya yang kelewat jenius itu untuk mendatangi jasa _blind date_. Changmin adalah mahasiswa Psikologi di Universitas Seoul. Dia saat ini sedang menempuh studi doctor-nya. Dan karena dia seorang psikolog muncul-lah ide-ide gila yang diusulkan pada Jaejoong.

Berdasarkan informasi yang Jaejoong dapatkan, agen _blind date_ yang bernama _MyBlindDate _ini didirikan sejak tahun 1985 atas dasar pengalaman seorang wanita bernama Kwon BoA yang belum mendapatkan suami dan masih perawan sampai dia berumur 50 tahun. Karena diusianya yang dibilang tidak muda lagi akhirnya dia meminta salah seorang temannya untuk mencarikan dia pasangan yang bersedia menikahinya. Dan temannya itu mengusulkan kepada Boa untuk melakukan kencan buta. Alhasil temannya tersebut pada akhirnya membuka agen _MyBlindDate_ ini.

Tak lama kemudian seorang yeoja berwajah cantik dengan tinggi hampir 180 sentimeter datang menghampiri Jaejoong sambil tersenyum lebar. Jaejoong secara otomatis membalas senyuman itu tak kalah lebar pula karena Jaejoong merasa cocok dengan yeoja ini. Wajahnya mengingatkan Jaejoong akan Hero Kim, salah satu member boyband DBSK favoritnya. Menurut Jaejoong, wajahnya menggambarkan keramahan dan persahabatan.

"Halo, maafkan saya karena telah membuat anda menunggu lama. _Cheoneun, Park Sojin imnida_." Ucap yeoja itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Jaejoong mengangguk dan segera dia berdiri untuk menjabat tangan Sojin. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Sojin langsung menggiring Jaejoong memasuki ruang kerjanya yang tak jauh dari lobi tempat Jaejoong menunggu tadi.

Ruang kerja Sojin ternyata tidak jauh berbeda dengan lobi yang baru saja ditinggalkan oleh Jaejoong. Semua barang yang ada di dalamnya terlihat modern dan berteknologi canggih.

Setelah mempersilahkan Jaejoong duduk, Minah memasuki ruang kerja Sojin dan menyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas dengan tulisan tangan Jaejoong diatasnya. Kertas itu berisi tentang data diri Jaejoong dan kriteria _namja_ yang diinginkan.

Setelah Minah keluar dari ruangan, Sojin segera duduk di kursi kerjanya dan terlihat serius membaca lembar-lembar kertas itu selama beberapa menit. Setelah membaca seluruh lembaran kertas, Sojin langsung tersenyum kepada Jaejoong.

"Kim Jaejoong, apakah anda putra dari Kim Junghyoon dan Kim Yura?" Tanya Sojin.

"Ya, benar" jawab Jaejoong sambil memberikan senyuman terbaiknya.

"wah! Ini sebuah kebanggaan karena saya dapat bertemu dengan anda secara langsung dan dengan jarak yang sangat dekat!"

"hahahaha. _Gamsahamnida_."

Jaejoong tertawa melihat reaksi berlebihan Sojin. Dan ini menjadi hiburan tersendiri untuknya.

"_Geurae_, jika anda tidak keberatan, bolehkah saya membaca ulang mengenai persyaratan yang anda inginkan dari pasangan _date_ anda? Kami hanya ingin memastikan agar tidak terjadi salah paham."

Jaejoong mengangguk.

Sojin terlihat sangat serius, meskipun dia masih tersenyum ramah. Dia ingin Jaejoong mendapatkan namja terbaik, karena Jaejoong bukanlah _client_ biasa.

" Anda menulis bahwa anda menginginkan pasangan _date_ anda memiliki tinggi badan antara 183 sampai 195 sentimeter?

"Ye, apakah itu bermasalah?" Tanya Jaejoong sedikit ragu. Jaejoong memang tidak suka namja yang terlalu tinggi karena itu akan membuatnya terlalu berjinjit saat mereka berciuman.

"Aniyo. Ini sama sekali tidak bermasalah. Namun, saya rasa akan lebih baik bila anda mengubah tinggi minimum pasangan anda menjadi 185 sentimeter. Agar anda terlihat sedikit lebih pendek dari pasangan anda karena dalam hubungan sesama jenis anda yang akan menjadi pihak wanita. Apakah itu benar?"

Lagi-lagi Jaejoong hanya mengagguk karena dia menyetujui saran itu. Ada sedikit rona merah dipipi Jaejoong saat dia mendengar kata "pihak wanita" terucap dari bibir Sojin.

"Untuk umur, Anda memilih antara 26 sampai 40 tahun?

Lagi, Jaejoong hanya mengangguk. Changmin telah mengingatkan Jaejoong untuk memilih pria yang berumur diatas 30 tahun, karena menurutnya pria yang belum mencapai usia kepala tiga adalah pria yang kurang dewasa. Namun, Jaejoong tidak terlalu menyetujui saran adiknya yang sok tahu itu. Karena pada kenyataannya umur appa Jaejoong lebih muda dua tahun dibanding umur umma Jaejoong, dan pernikahan mereka berjalan dengan baik dan sangat harmonis.

"Itu juga tidak menjadi masalah Jaejoong-sshi. Kami memiliki banyak sekali Client yang masuk dalam kategori umur tersebut."

Jaejoong menghela nafasnya lega. Setidaknya ini tidak akan berlangsung lama, dan dia akan segera menemukan pasangan hidupnya.

"Anda mengharuskan pasangan date anda _single_ dan _unattached_. Apakah anda bersedia _dating_ dengan _namja_ yang statusnya baru 'pisah' dengan istri mereka?"

"_Animnida_. Saya ingin mereka benar-benar _single_, dan belum pernah memiliki hubungan sampai jenjang pernikahan."

Jaejoong menjawab pertanyaan Sojin dengan cepat, tegas dan tanpa keraguan.

Itu adalah persyaratan yang sempat dibahas panjang lebar oleh Jaejoong dan Changmin. Jaejoong dan Changmin sepakat bahwa Jaejoong sebaiknya tidak melayani _namja_ beristri yang masih suka 'belanja', tidak pedui apapun alasan yang mereka kemukakan. Pendapat mereka sedikit berbeda tentang 'duda cerai' sebenarnya. Changmin berpendapat, _namja_ yang sudah pernah bercerai bukan berarti mereka adalah _namja_ yang tak mampu menjadi suami yang baik. Ada begitu banyak faktor yang bisa menjadi penyebab perceraian. Walaupun begitu, Jaejoong tak mau mengambil risiko. Mereka juga membahas mengenai duda yang ditinggal mati istrinya, baik duda yang tidak mempunyai anak, maupun duda yang memiliki anak. Akhirnya mereka setuju bahwa Jaejoong harus menghindari duda berjenis apapun itu.

"Anda mencentang _box_ untuk wilayah Seoul saja." Lanjut Sandra sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Saya rasa, akan lebih mudah bagi saya untuk memulai sebuah hubungan dengan _namja_ yang tinggal tidak terlalu jauh dari saya. Agar intensitas pertemuan kami bisa terjadi sesering mungkin. _Geundae_, apakah saya bisa mengubahnya nanti jika saya belum juga mendapatkan pasangan dalam waktu enam bulan?"

Jaejoong mencoba menjelaskan alasannya mengapa dia hanya mencentang wilayah Seoul saja. Karena memang benar adanya jika intensitas pertemuan bisa terjadi sesering mungkin maka tak menutup kemungkinan bahwa Jaejoong akan segera menikah dalam waktu dekat.

"Anda tak perlu khawatir tentang itu. Saya sangat yakin, anda akan menemukan pasangan yang cocok dalam waktu enam bulan." Jawab Sojin mantab.

"_Jinjjayo_?" Jaejoong terlihat bingung sekaligus kaget akan ucapan Sojin.

Sojin mengangguk.

"_Nde_, karena anda adalah tipe _uke_ yang dicari-cari oleh para _seme_ dalam sebuah relationship"

_**BLUSH ~**_

"_geuraeyo_? _Aigoo_"

Dan tercetaklah rona merah di kedua pipi mulus Jaejoong. Jaejoong adalah tipikal orang yang hatinya akan berbunga-bunga saat ada orang yang memujinya.

Sedangkan Sojin, dia hanya tertawa melihat reaksi Jaejoong. Menurutnya Jaejoong adalah namja yang sangat menawan. Dan dia adalah _client_ terindah yang pernah dia layani selama ini.

"Anda tiak perlu menjawab pertanyaan ini, tapi jika anda bersedia itu akan sangat membantu kami lebih memahami anda dan menemukan pasangan yang paling cocok untuk anda."

"_Malhaebwa_" Ucap Jaejoong mengizinkan Sojin menyampaikan pertanyaannya.

"Apa yang membuat anda datang ke MBD?"

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha"

Jaejoong tertawa sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sojin.

"Saya baru putus dari hubungan yang serius beberapa bulan yang lalu. Setelah melakukan makeover, termasuk mengubah warna rambut saya dan membeli banyak pakaian model terbaru dengan warna yang cerah, saya memutuskan untuk melanjutkan hidup saya dan datang ke MBD."

"_Well said_."

Jawab Sojin penuh pengertian.

"_People should quote those words that you just told me and turned it into a movie or something_"

"Buahahahahahahahahahahaha"

Lagi, Jaejoong tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar komentar Sojin. Kini, Jaejoong memang bisa menertawakan keadannya. Namun tidak untuk tiga bulan yang lalu. Jaejoong sengaja tidak menceritakan kejadian sebenarnya, saat Jaejoong melihat kekasihnya selama tiga tahun tengah selingkuh dengan asistennya. Jaejoong ingat betul kejadian pada akhir bulan Mei lalu itu.

_Flashback_

Jaejoong yang baru sampai di apartement miliknya langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa yang terletak di _living room_. Bibirnya mengerucut karena kekasihnya menunda acara _date_ mereka dengan alasan lembur. Kekasihnya berjanji akan menelponnya kembali saat pekerjaannya selesai. Jaejoong tentunya tidak keberatan. Jaejoong justru bangga karena kekasihnya begitu tekun dengan pekerjaannya. Beberapa minggu ini kekasihnya memang selalu pulang malam karena klien terbesarnya sedang terkena kasus. Sebagai salah satu pengacara termuda di kantornya, Jaejoong justru merasa bangga karena partner di kantornya melibatkan kekasih Jaejoong untuk menyelesaikan kasus itu, sehingga Jaejoong sama sekali tidak curiga akan jam kerja kekasihnya yang tiba-tiba berubah.

Jaejoong lalu menyempatkan diri membuat _budae jigae_ (sosis rebus pedas) kesukaan kekasihnya, karena Jaejoong tahu kekasihnya itu pasti melupakan jam makannya karena terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Akan tetapi, setelah menunggu hingga pukul tujuh malam, kekasihnya masih belum menelpon juga, Jaejoong memutuskan untuk menghubungi kantor kekasihnya. Dan Jaejoong hanya dapat menghela nafasnya karena tak ada jawaban sama sekali dari kantornya. Jaejoong juga sudah mencoba menghubungi ponsel kekasihnyan namun hasilnya nihil. Karena panggilannya langsung masuk ke _voicemail_.

Akhirnya Jaejoong memutuskan untuk mendatangi kantor kekasihnya untuk melihat keadaan kekasihnya sekaligus memberinya kejutan. Jaejoong menempuh waktu 30 menit untuk tida di bangunan kantor yang terlihat sepi kecuali pada bagian lobi.

"_Annyeonghashimnikka_ Jaejoong-sshi, anda datang untuk bertemu dengan kekasih anda?" Tanya Shindong, satpam di kantor kekasih Jaejoong. Tidak mengherankan jika semua pegawai mengetahui hubungan Jaejoong dengan kekasihnya, karena Jaejoog sering mengunjungi kekasihnya.

"_nde_ Shindong-sshi, apakah dia masih disini? Saya membawakan dia makan malam. Apakah anda sudah makan malam Shindong-sshi?"

"Ah, anda begitu pengertian Jaejoong-sshi. Saya sudah makan sekitar satu jam yang lalu. Terima kasih telah memperhatikan saya"

Jaejoong tersenyum menengar jawaban Shindong.

"Kekasih anda masih ada di atas dengan nona Tiffany. _Chamsimanyo _(tunggu sebentar), saya akan menelpon beliau terlebih dahulu untuk memberitahukan bahwa anda ada disini." Ucap Shindong sambil mengangkat gagang telefon.

Jaejoong mengangguk. Rupanya kasus yang sedang ditangani oleh kekasihnya benar-benar serius. Bahkaan asistennya, Tiffany sampai harus ikut lembur.

"_Eopseo_. Tidak ada yang menjawab Jaejoong-sshi." Shindong dan Jaejoong terlihat sedikit bingung.

"mari saya antar ke ruangan beliau."

Jaejoong tahu bahwa di kantor ini apabila ada non-pegawai yang ingin masuk ke dalam maka dia harus ditemani oleh salah satu pegawai.

Shindong menggiring Jaejoong ke_ lift_ yang akan mengantarkan mereka ke ruangan kekasihnya di lantai delapan. Ketika sampai di lantai delapan dan pintu _lift _terbuka, kondisi yang mereka tangkap adalah lantai yang terlihat sepi dan redup. Shindong kemudian berjalan menyeberangi ruangan yang dipenuhi dengan meja-meja yang dipisahkan oleh beberapa sekat. Tempat para asisten duduk pada siang hari. Namun, Jaejoong tidak melihat Tiffany dimanapun.

"sepi sekali." Gumam Jaejoong.

Shindong hanya mengangkat bahunya, dan terus berjalan menuju ruangan yang berseberangan dengan _lift_. Mereka berdiri di depan pintu kayu berwarna cokelat tua yang tertutup. Jendela sepanjang dua meter juga tertutup oleh tirai kayu horizontal. Ada sinar terang yang menembus keluar. Menandakan masih ada orang di dalamnya. Shindong pun bersiap-siap mengetuk pintu itu.

"Biar saya yang melakukannya Shindong-sshi. Saya ingin memberi kejutan untuknya." Bisik Jaejoong.

Shindong menyeringai dan berjalan kembali menuju _lift_. Jaejoong tersenyum melihat wajah Shindong. Dalam hati dia berjanji akan membuatkan kue cokelat untuk Shindong, yang bisa dibawa kekasihnya pada hari senin.

HAH~

Setelah menarik napas, Jaejoong membuka pintu itu dengan perlahan-lahan, agar dia tidak mengganggu konsentrasi kekasihnya, apabila dia sedang bekerja.

Namun, apa yang dilihat Jaejoong membuat bibir _cherry_ mungilnya ternganga. Kekasihnya dan Tiffany sedang berada dalam posisi _doggy style. _Pakaian mereka masih cukup lengkap dibagian atas, akan tetapi tak ada sehelai benangpun pada bagian pinggang ke bawah.

"ahh ahh ouhh, deeper ohh~"

"ahh, vaginamu sungguh nikmat Tiffany, arrgghh~"

Desahan nakal yang saling bersahutan itu menyadarkan Jaejoong dari keterkejutannya.

"_OMONA_! _CHOI SIWON , Ige mwoya_?!"

Jaejoong berteriak begitu kencangnya hingga dua orang yang tengah menikmati pergumulan panas itu sontak menghentikan aktivitas mereka, lalu pandangan mereka langsung mengarah pada Jaejoong. Mata Siwon langsung melebar ketika melihat Jaejoong.

"_Jweisonghaeyo. _Maaf telah mengganggu waktu panas kalian!"

Jaejoong berlari menuju lift dengan terburu-buru. Saat keluar dari _lift_, Jaejoong juga langsung berlari karena dia yakin, Siwon pasti akan mengejar.

"Jaejoong-sshi, _wae geruaeyo_?"

Jaejoong bahkan tidak mnghiraukan Shindong yang bertanya apakah ada masalah ketika melihat Jaejoong berlari melewati lobi bagaikan dikejar setan. Dan langsung memasuki mobilnya.

"Jaejoong-ah! Dengarkan dulu penjelasanku. Jaejoong-ah!"

Siwon mengetuk kaca mobil Jaejoong berkali-kali. Namun Jaejoong tak mengindahkan teriakan Siwon. Bahkan Jaejoong sama sekali tidak menoleh ke arah Siwon. Hingga akhirnya mobil Jaejoong melesat meninggalkan kantor Siwon.

Jaejoong tak bisa berkata-kata. Bahkan dia tak mampu menangis karena dia terlau terkejut dengan kejadian hari ini.

.

.

.

Jaejoong selalu menolak untuk tinggal bersama Siwon selama mereka berpacaran, sehingga dia memiliki apartement sendiri. Walaupun begitu, Jaejoong merasa apartement nya saat ini tidak bisa memberikan keamanan dan kenyamanan untuknya. Oleh karena itu, selama dua minggu ini dia terpaksa tinggal dengan Changmin di kawasan Myeondong. Jaejoong mencoba menghindari Siwon yang setelah kejadian itu selalu mencoba untuk bertemu dengannya dengan berbagai cara. Dia selalu menelpon Jaejoong, mendatangi apartement Jaejoong, bahkan mengganggu Jaejoong dikantor untuk meminta maaf.

Setelah tahu bahwa Jaejoong tak akan memaafkannya, Siwon berubah menjadi seorang _stalker_. Dia akan menelpon siang dan malam, namun dia akan langsung menutup sambungan teleponnya saat Jaejoong mengangkat panggilan tersebut. Dengan rasa kesal akhirnya Jaejoong mengajak Siwon bertemu ddengn tujuan akan memutuskan hubungan mereka selama-lamanya.

Jaejoong mengajak Siwon bertemu pada hari Minggu siang di Coffee Cojjee. Jaejoong memilih tempat yang ramai untuk mencegah hal buruk yang kemungkinan akan terjadi.

Siwon terlihat sedang duduk sendiri di meja favorit mereka ketika Jaejoong datang. Jaejoong harus mengakui bahwa Siwon adalah namja tertampan yang pernah menjadi kekasihnya. Kemeja biru yang dikenakannya menempel dengan sempurna di tubuh tegapnya. Siwon tersenyum saat melihat kedatangan Jaejoong. Changmin pernah berkata bahwa senyum Siwon selalu terlihat palsu dan tidak tulus. Namun sayangnnya, Jaejoong tak pernah tahu dengan apa yang dimaksud oleh Changmin.

"_Let's get this over with_" ucap Jaejoong tegas, lalu duduk di hadapan Siwon.

Siwon terkejut mendengar nada bicara Jaejoong. Namun, ketika dia melihat Jaejoong duduk, dia pun menatap Jaejoong dengan pandangan penuh harap. Dia masih tersenyum kepada Jaejoong, kemudian pandangannya tertuju pada dua kantong besar dari Old Navy yang ada digenggaman Jaejoong, dan senyuman itu lenyap seketika.

"Kau ingin pesan sesuatu _chagi_?"

Seorang _weiter_ mendatangi mereka, tetapi Jaejoong tidak memesan apapun. Jaejoong tahu, dia tak akan mampu berlama-lama duduk berhadapan dengan Siwon tanpa merasa ingin menampar _namja_ itu.

"Aku datang kemari hanya untuk memperingatkanmu agar berhenti menggangguku. Aku tidak ingin memiliki hubungan apapun lagi denganmu, selamanya."

Jaejoong berdiri dan menyerahkan dua kantong yang dibawanya.

"Aku sudah membereskan barang-barangmu yang tertinggal di apartementku. Semuanya ada di dalam kantong ini. _Cha! Have a nice life_, Siwon-sshi!"

Jaejoong berdiri lalu meninggalkan Siwon. Sedangkan Siwon, dia hanya menatap Jaejoong dengan mulit ternganga.

Namun, tanpa disangka oleh Jaejoong, ternyata Siwon juga ikut berdiri dan mencengkeram tangan Jaejoong.

"Apakah kau bahkan tak ingin mengetahui alasanku melakukan itu Jaejoong-ah?"

Matanya menatap Jaejoong dalam. Jaejoong dapat melihat ada kemarahan dan kebencian dalam sorot mata Siwon.

"_Nan arro_, tanpa perlu kau jelaskan aku sudah tahu alasannya."

Jaejoong mengetahui alasan utama atas perselingkuhan yang dilakukan oleh Siwon. Alasannya adalah karena _SEX_. Selama ini Jaejoong bersyukur karena telah menemukan Siwon, namja yang berbeda dengan mantan-mantan kekasih Jaejoong sebelumnya. Siwon memhami prinsip nya untuk menjadi 'perawan' hingga Jaejoong menikah. Jaejoong bahkan tidak pernah menyangka Siwon akan selingkuh, karena dia tetap baik daan perhatian pada Jaejoong.

"Tolong jawab satu pertanyaanku. Apakah Tiffany satu-satunya atau ada yeoja atau _namja_ lain sebelum dia?"

Jaejoong mendesis.

Siwon tak menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong, namun Jaejoong sudah mengetahui jawabannya dari sorot mata Siwon.

_**HAH~**_

Jaejoong menarik napas dalam-dalam dan berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengguyurkan secangkir kopi panas yang ada di meja ke kepala Siwon.

Jaejoong melepaskan cengkraman tangan Siwon di lengannya dan bergegas melangkah keluar cafe. Jaejoong tak peduli akan tatapan beberapa orang yang ada di dalam cafe yang cukup padat itu.

_**BRAK!**_

Baru beberapa langkah Jaejoong keluar dari restoran, terdengar suara pintu terbuka dengan bantingan cukup keras. Jaejoong menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat siapa pelaku 'kekerasan' pada pintu tak brdosa itu. Betapa terkejutnya Jaejoong bahwa tersangka utamanya adalah Siwon. Siwon terlihat begitu mengerikan, wajahnya seperti badai yang penuh dengan kemarahan.

"Aissh, _geu namja_! Jika aku tak pergi sekarang juga maka aku akan mngundang masalah. Tapi, aku ingin tahu apa yang akan dia katakana padaku. _Kami-sama (god)_, lindungilah aku."

Siwon menghampiri Jaejoong, kedua tangannya terkepal menahan amarah.

"Apa kau tahu bagaimana rasanya tidak mendapatkan SEKS selama dua tahun?!"

Eoh?

Jaeoong mengerutkan keningnya, mencoba mengingatkan Siwon bahwa mereka sedang berada di tempat umum dan tingkah laku Siwon yang seperti orang kesurupan menarik seluruh perhatian orang yang ada di teras cafe.

"Jadi, kau sudah selingkuh selama setahun terakhir hum?" Ujar Jaejoong degan nada yang teramat santai. Dia terlihat sangat menikmati permainan ini. Karena secara tidak langsung dia telah mempermalukan Siwon.

"_Nde_! Kau terlalu sibuk dengan hidupmu sendiri sehingga kau tak pernah memperhatikanku! Ada empat _yeoja_ sebelum Tiffany! _And we did it everywhere_. Termasuk di atas tempat tidurku!"

"_MWORAGO_? _NEO MICHEONYA_? (apa? Kau gila?)

Luapan kemarahan yang semenjak tadi ditahan oleh Jaejoong kini meledaklah sudah.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa mengatakan aku terlalu sibuk dengan kehidupanku sehinhgga aku tak memperhatikanmu hah? Tak ingatkah kau siapa yang mengurusmu selama ini? Memasak untukmu, memijat pundakmu bahkan membersihkan apartementmu yang seperti sampah itu? Kau pikir siapa?"

"Aku tak membutuhkan semua itu! Yang aku butuhkan hanya lubangmu!"

_Calm down_~

Jaejoong mencoba menenangkan dirinya kembali. Berbicara dengan makhluk seperti Siwon memang harus memiliki kesabaran ekstra.

"Aaah, jadi ini alasannya mengapa kau keluar dari café dan mengikutiku? Kau melakukan ini untuk mempermalukan dirimu sendiri dengan mengumumkan perselingkuhanm? Agar semua orang di Seoul tahu kebejatanmu?"

Meskipun amarah Jaejoong sudah berada di puncak, Jaejoong mencoba membalas perkataan Siwon dengan nada yang sangat tenang.

"_Namja_ itu perlu ditampar!" teriak seseorang yang ada di teras cafe.

"Setuju!" Sahut beberapa orang lainnya.

Siwon menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dank e kiri. Dia seakan baru sadar bahwa tidak hanya mereka yang baru saja mendengar pengakuannya. Ketika Siwon sadar apa yang telah dilakukannya, Siwon terlihat semakin marah dan berjalan mendekati Jaejoong, mencoba menghapus jarak yang ada.

Namun, baru berjalan dua langkah, dua namja berbadan tinggi menghadang langkah Siwon lalu mendorong Siwon untuk menjauhi Jaejoong.

Salah satu dari mereka berambut hitam, dan yang satu lagi menggunkan topi berlogo MOLDIR.

"_Walk away man_!" ucap namja yang menggunakan topi Moldir.

Siwon berjalan menjauhi Jaejoong. Namun tak lama kemudian dia berbalik lagi.

"Lihat saja Kim Jaejoong! Tidak akan ada _namja_ yang mau denganmu! Tak akan ada _namja_ yang tahan berhubungan dengan uke sok jual mahal seperti dirimu! Karena akulah satu-satunya _namja_ untukmu!

"_MWO_?"

Jaejoong tercengang mndengar kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Siwon.

_**Crack~**_

_Namja_ yang berambut hitam menukul wajah Siwon hingga menimbulkan bunyi sepertu tulang yang patah.

Siwon mundur beberapa langkah karena terkejut dengan serangan tiba-tiba itu. Darah segar mulai menetes dari pelipisnya.

"Jaga ucapanmu!" geram _namja_ berambut hitam itu.

Siwon terlihat akan melakukan serangan balik untuk _namja_ berambut hitam itu. Dari postur tubuh sudah jelas Siwon akan dengan mudah membalasnya, karena Siwon memiliki tubuh yang lebih tinggi dari _namja_ yang berambut hitam, dan tubuh Siwon pun lebih atletis. Namun, ketika dia melihat _namja_ yang menggunakan topi MOLDIR itu bertolak pinggang, Siwon langsung mengurungkan niatnya. Karena _namja_ bertopi itu memiliki tubuh yang jauh lebih kekar dibanding Siwon, dan _namja_ bertopi itu pun terlihat lebih tinggi dari Siwon.

Tak ingin masuk kedalam kandang macan, akhirnya Siwon pun pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong dan dua _namja_ yang menolong Jaejoong.

"_Chogiyo, gwenchashimnikka_?" (apa anda baik-baik saja?)

Tanya namja bertopi sambil menghampiri Jaejoong.

"_Nde, gwenchaseumnida_" Jawab Jaejoong sambil membentuk simbol OK dengan jarinya.

"Syukurlah, lain kali berhati-hatilah, tidak semua _namja_ berhati baik, sebaik penampilannya."

"_Nde, gamsahamnida_ telah menolong saya"

"_It was our pleasure_"

FLASHBACK END

"Jadi, anda mencentang '_looking_ _for a serious relationship_' sebagai pilihan anda?"

Pertanyaan Sojin menarik Jaejoong kembali ke masa kini.

"_Nde_ Sojin-sshi, umur saya sudah 27 tahun, dan sekarang tampaknya adalah waktu yang tepat untuk memulai sebuah hubungan yang superserius."

"Hahahahahahahahaha"

Kali ini giliran Sojin yang tertawa saat mendengar alasan Jaejoong.

"_Algaeseumnida. Geokjonghajima_ (jangan khawatir) Jaejoong-sshi, banyak klien kami yang menginginkan hal sama seperti keinginan anda"

Jaejoong hanya megangguk mendengar kalimat Sojin. Sejujurnya, sia sedikit tidak yakin bahwa dia akn menemukan namja yang sesuai dengan kriterianya. Kaliamt kutukan yang diberikan Siwon untuknya selalu menghantuinya sampai saat ini.

"Oke, pertanyaan terakhir. Untuk _body type_, anda menulis '_Athletic, I don't mind chubby but obese'_."

"Hahahahahahahaha"

Jaejoong tertawa untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Sojin-sshi_, I sound so shallow now that you're reading it back to me_"

"Hahahahahahahaha" Sojin pun ikut tertawa.

"_Animnida_, jangan mengkhawatirkan apapun Jaejoong-sshi, kami akan berusa semaksimal mungkin untuk menemukan pasangan yang cocok untuk anda."

"_Gamshamandia_ Sojin-ssi."

Setelah menyelesaikan _interview, _Sojin menjelaskan perjanjian yang harus ditandatangani oleh Jaejoong. Setelah menandatangani perjanjian tersebut, Jaejoong mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang untuk membayar biaya jasa mereka sebesar dua ribu dolar. Hal ini akan mengikat Jaejoong dengan agen MBD selama enam bulan kedepan. Kemudian Sojin memastikan semua pertanyaan sudah terjawab, lalu menggiring Jaejoong ke luar ruangannya dan mengantar Jaejoong hingga Jaejoong masuk ke dalam mobil mewahnya. Sojin berjanji akan secepatnya menghubungi Jaejoong untuk mengatur Jadwal kencan Jaejoong.

_**To Be Continue~**_

Akhirnya Chapter satu selesai.

Mianhaeyo reader-deul, karena saya update tidak sesuai jadwal. Huhuhuhu T.T

Saya harus mengurus Visa saya yang tiba-tiba dikembalikan oleh Kedutaan Jerman T.T dan itu membutuhkan waktu yang lama. Do'akan saya semoga urusan saya cepat selesai nde readerdeul ^^ supaya saya bisa terbang ke jerman tahun depan ^^

YunJae moment nya belum ada ya, karena tuntutan alur :D Yunjae moment nya insyaallah akan keluar di chapter selanjutnya :)

Untuk reader-deul yang penasaran siapakah namja yang ada di summary, sudah terjawab di chapter satu nde ^^ FF ini bukan angst kok, jadi tidak mungkin uri appa menghianati uri umma ^^

Ah, mian saya belum bisa membalas review teman-teman. Saya sangat berterima kasih karena teman-teman bersedia mereview FF ini :) Saya sangat terharu mendapakan review sebanyak ini T.T jeongmal gamsahamnida reader-deul ~

Saya juga sangat berterima kasih untuk reader-deul yang bersedia memberikan saran untuk saya ^^ sehingga saya bisa memperbaikikekurangan-kekurangan yang ada di FF ini ^^

Oke, untuk reader yang menginginkan saya memberikan arti dari beberapa bahasa koreanya, saya sudah memberikan sebagian arti untuk kata yang mungkin jarang didengar oleh reader-deul.

Semoga chapter ini memuaska dan tidak mengecewakan nde reader-deul :) kepuasan reader adalah tanggung jawab author (?) hahahahahahahaha :D

Cha, selamat beakhir pekan ^^

Ich wuensche euch ein schoenes Wochenende ^^ Happy weekend ^^


End file.
